ALEX TOOLS Y LOS ANIMALES LEGENDARIOS
by AL3000
Summary: ESTA ES LA HISTORIA DE COMO UN LOBO, UNA GATA, UNA ARDILLA Y UN ALICORNIO SE UNEN PARA SALVAR EL MULTI-VERSO DE LA GRAN NUBE QUE SE COME DIMENSIONES COMO BOCADILLOS... AL COMIENZO, LOS HEROES NO SABEN USAR SUS PODERES, PERO CON LA AYUDA DE SU NUEVO AMIGO DESCUBRIRAN EL PODER QUE DESCANZA DENTRO DE ELLOS... ***ADVERTENCIA: Escenas lemon, para adultos y sangrientas en su mayoría...


**ALEX TOOLS Y LOS ANIMALES LEGENDARIOS**

**Hola amigos lectores, este fic es algo nuevo con respecto a lo que acostumbro escribir, recibo ayuda para escribirlo del usuario Digidragon21, la verdad deberían visitar su perfil, es nuevo y me gustaría que le dieran unos consejos, pero dejando eso de lado, aquí el capitulo...**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 1: El encuentro<strong>

Todo comienza un día en la vida de tres chicos animales(o furry como se llama su especie), 2 chicas y un chico siendo más preciso, el chico es un lobo bastante alto a comparación de sus amigas, su nombre es Guillermo**(pueden verlo en La Galería)** y siempre era molestado por su amiga Mireya, la cual era una ardilla de estatura algo corta, usa una camisa con un corazón y le gusta manosear a Guillermo**(también pueden verla en La Galería)**, y su otra amiga era una gata de color gris que usa lentes y un suéter a la cual le gusta dibujar llamada Diana**(ella también está en La Galería)**, lo que no sabía era que Guillermo siempre iba tras ella, y lo que Guillermo no sabía era que Mireya iba tras el.

Un día, Mireya invitó a Guillermo a salir a caminar al campo, lejos de la ciudad, y Guillermo invitó a Diana porque no quería estar solo con la ardilla, mientras iban saliendo de la ciudad donde vivían, decidieron hablar un poco pero no tardó mucho para que Mireya intentara algo...

Cuando Guillermo dejó de hablar con Diana, Mireya le dijo que se agachara, pero no sabía para que así que solo le hizo caso

**-Mireya:** Guillermo, te quiero dar algo... -cierra los ojos- que siempre quise darte

Ella comenzó a acercarse para darle un beso, pero Guillermo no quería, así que como estaba nervioso agarró la primera cosa que encontró, lo cual fue Diana. Ella se quedó con los ojos muy abiertos al recibir el beso justo en los labios, Guillermo se sentía mal por haber hecho eso, así que empezó a hacer ceñas de "por favor perdóname", y lo peor fue cuando Diana intentó separarse porque Mireya puso su mano en su cabeza porque no quería que el beso con "Guillermo" terminara, pero luego comenzó con algo todavia peor, porque empezó a agarrar el trasero de la joven gata mientras Mireya levantaba un pie...

Al final, se separaron y Mireya abrió los ojos

**-Mireya:** AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH

**-Diana:** ¿Ya acabaste?

**-Mireya:** Ya casi, AAAAAAAAAHHH

Entonces un portal ínter-dimensional se abrió detrás de ellos, el portal era color morado y era como un vórtice(o remolino) de agua pero en el aire

**-Mireya:** ¿Yo hice eso? -dijo señalando el vórtice

**-Diana:** No lo creo...

**-Guillermo:** Oigan, creo que algo viene saliendo de esa cosa

Y era cierto, una especie de caballo blanco iba a una velocidad increíble mientras se escuchaba que iba gritando, y cuando estaba a punto de cruzar, casi mata a Diana pero Guillermo la quitó a tiempo, y cuando se levantaron, el portal se había cerrado y ese caballo estaba en un cráter hecho por su impacto, cuando se acercaron vieron que era muy pequeño para ser caballo, era más un poni, pero este tenía un cuerno y alas bastante extrañas, sin mencionar que tenía un dibujo al costado de sus patas traseras, era como un martillo y una llave inglesa en forma de X**(ese soy yo, Alex Tools, y también pueden verme en La Galería)**

**-Guillermo:** Oigan, no se parece en nada a los caballos de por aquí

**-Diana:** Y dices eso porque, ¿porque salió de un portal morado?, ¿porque hizo un cráter y sobrevivió?, ¿o porque tiene un cuerno y alas?

**-Guillermo:** En realidad era por el tatuaje que tiene...

Entonces comencé a hacer sonidos mientras comenzaba a moverme

**-Mireya:** Shhh, se está despertando...

**-Alex:** Ummm, ¿ya llegamos?, espero encontrarlos antes que el... -miro a los 3 animales- aja, al fin los encuentro

**-Mireya:** ¿Nosotros?, pero ni te conocemos

**-Alex:** Bueno, primero que nada, mi nombre es Alex Tools, soy un alicornio, y ustedes son los Animales Legendarios

**-Diana:** ¿QUE ERES QUÉ?...

**-Mireya:** ¿QUE SOMOS QUÉ?...

**-Guillermo:** Tengo hambre...

**-Alex:** No hay tiempo para eso, si no nos vamos a la siguiente dimensión, todos seremos devorados por la Gran Nube...

**-Diana:** ¿La qué?...

**-Pensamiento de Alex:** "Ay y pensar que estos son mis futuros jefes..."

**-Alex:** Les explicaré todo en la Dimensión Leyenda, súbanse a mi espalda, nos tenemos que largar cuanto antes...

**-Guillermo: **Pero tengo hambre...

Entonces los hice levitar con mi magia para subirlos a mi espalda, Mireya hasta el frente, luego Guillermo y luego Diana, entonces un brillo comenzó a rodear mi cuerno y cuando disparé la energía se abrió otro vórtice...

**-Guillermo:** Oye, ¿como hiciste eso?... -una nube morada comenzó a salir de la ciudad- ¿y qué es eso?

**-Alex:** Se nota que son unos novatos, así que unas reglas rápidas, no toquen mi cuerno, no toquen mis alas y no hagan mal uso de sus poderes... -abro mis alas- ahora vamonos...

Y después de eso, salimos volando hacia el portal el cual nos llevó a un lugar de color morado con varias puertas a otras dimensiones, los tres amigos se quedaron viendo hacia la ventana donde estaba su mundo, por desgracia estaba siendo devorada por una nube que hizo que se cerrara, al parecer estaban muy tristes por ver su mundo desaparecer...

**-Alex:** Bueno damas y caballero, les presento el multi-verso, un lugar donde se puede llegar a varios universos, mi casa está en la dimensión de Equestria, pero ahora no hay tiempo de visitas...

**-Mireya:** Alex, dime, ¿nuestro mundo desapareció?

**-Alex:** Bueno, se dice que cuando los Animales Legendarios venzan a esa cosa, todas las dimensiones devoradas volverán a abrirse, y según el portal, ustedes son esos animales... los llevaré a la Dimensión Leyenda donde aprenderán a controlar sus poderes para salvar esos mundos...

**-Diana:** ¿Y porqué no lo haz hecho tú?, se nota que eres muy fuerte...

**-Alex:** Lo se, pero ya lo intenté, y varias dimensiones fueron devoradas porque no pude vencerla... solo ustedes pueden hacerlo, por cierto, ¿cuales son sus nombres?

**-Guillermo:** Bueno, yo soy Guillermo, la ardilla se llama Mireya, y la gata es Diana, *suspiro* Diana...

**-Alex:** Jejeje, me imagino que tu y Diana son...

**-Guillermo:** NO, COMO CREES QUE ELLA Y YO VAMOS A SER... novios

**-Alex:** Bueno, como sea, podrían decirle a su amiga que suelte mi cuerno, ¿por favor?...

**-Mireya:** Wow, es como una palanca...

Entonces me movió el cuerno y todos nos movimos hacia la izquierda, luego hacia la derecha, y luego cuando jaló mi cuerno hacia atrás, me lo rompió haciendo que perdiéramos el control...

**-Alex:** MEIDEI... MEIDEI... CELESTIA ESTAMOS CAYENDO... REPITO, ESTAMOS CAYENDO...

Ya estábamos a unos metros de llegar a nuestro destino, pero comenzamos a caer a una dimensión que nadie nunca quisiera visitar... la Dimensión Chatarra, el peor de los lugares en todo el multi-verso...

**CONTINUARÁ...**

**Hola amigos, aquí esta Alex Tools hablándoles, se preguntarán porque cambié mi estilo así, pues verán, esta historia es algo que decidí hacer incluyendo a mis amigos de la escuela, me baso en ellos así que supongo que para ustedes es como conocer a alguien pero sin conocerlo, bueno también se preguntarán porque yo soy el narrador si aparecí después que los animales furry, pues eso fue por varias razones pero principalmente para no decidir cual de los tres iba a ser el narrador, porque sería diferente dependiendo de a quien hubiera elegido, supongo que eso es todo por ahora... nos vemos amigos ponis(o humanos también)**


End file.
